


当你的男友意外怀孕

by evescou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evescou/pseuds/evescou
Summary: 黑尾铁朗: 请问我是咒言师吗？一说就怀孕的那种……⚠️预警: 男性怀孕前提/有写的很烂的学步车
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 4





	当你的男友意外怀孕

月岛萤坐在浴缸边缘，脑袋嗡嗡的，连眼镜从鼻梁上滑了下来都没有理会。他看了看手上的东西，像体温针一样在手上甩了甩，用手遮住之后，深吸了一口气后一口气把手拿开。  
两条杠。  
再甩一甩。  
还是两条杠。  
月岛就这么保持着震惊的状态推开了浴室门，看到坐在床上正在吹头发的男友，心里莫名的有一股浊气涌了上来。  
“黑尾前辈，请把吹风筒关了。”说着月岛便一屁股坐到了黑尾身旁。  
或许是月岛的话语中有一丝丝颤抖，黑尾连忙关了吹风筒扭过身来抱住他，询问他发生了什么事。  
“我好像……怀孕了。”  
“嗯嗯4月1号已经过了哦阿月。”黑尾边说边笑，手也开始不老实地从月岛的睡衣下摆伸了进去。  
月岛有些无奈，在事态变得更加不可收拾之前抓住了黑尾继续往上的手。“没有开玩笑，我好像真的怀孕了。”为了提高真实性，月岛把手上的“证据”拿到黑尾面前。  
黑尾知道他的男友并不是喜欢开玩笑的人。毕竟在一起的时间也很长了，自然能够通过说话的语气判断虚伪。  
虽然现在男性生子并不是什么令人震惊的社会新闻，但当这种事情真正发生在自己身上时，黑尾的心情却是百般复杂。“怀孕”两字意味着他即将和阿月拥有一个属于自己的孩子，一个他想象了很久的结晶，一个他和阿月的未来中必不可少的一片拼图。可是，对于黑尾来说，犹豫的心情逐渐浮现。  
他的阿月，今年刚准备大学毕业啊！

月岛见黑尾迟迟没有做出反应，心里的不安让他将验孕棒从黑尾手中夺了回来。再开口的时候，俨然是带了点哭腔。  
“黑尾前辈是不想要这个孩子吗？”  
怎么会呢！黑尾的头摇得像拨浪鼓，“不如说正相反！只是觉得……阿月现在年龄还小就怀孕了，总觉得会很辛苦。”黑尾握住月岛紧紧拽住验孕棒的手，“一想到阿月会很辛苦我就……”  
月岛像是突然间被点醒，猛地从床上弹起来，眼里带着怒气地冲黑尾大喊，“这…这能怪谁啊！一定是是那一次…对是那一次…我叫你戴套你怎么不听呢！”月岛越说越生气，在房间了转悠了几圈后最终还是扑到了床上，脸埋在枕头里不出声。  
黑尾像是一语惊醒梦中人似的，“啊啊”大叫了几声，惹得月岛把其中一个枕头使劲扔向黑尾。黑尾轻松地接过枕头，趴到床上揽住月岛的身子。月岛被他抱的喘不过气来，侧过身子想要拉开点距离时，他看到了黑尾脸上那差点就要咧开到天边的嘴巴，傻气得像个小男孩。  
“是今年情人节那晚的时候对吧！对吧对吧！太好了阿月！我那天晚上就是顺口一说没想到就……”黑尾回想起“那一次”的场景，激动地收紧了抱住月岛的手臂，但话还没说完却被月岛用手掌按住了嘴巴。  
“…好了别说下去了，你是笨蛋吗？”月岛大约是想起了黑尾提到的“顺口一说”并没有听上去的那么简单，耳根不由自主地红了起来，惹得黑尾一边逗他一边在脸上偷亲了好几口。

说简单些，今年两人的情人节也并无什么特殊之处。黑尾和月岛在一起已不是第一年，且两人在过节上很有默契。比起绞尽脑汁地给对方准备惊喜，还是两人一起平平淡淡地待在家里一起做些什么来的有趣。  
2月14日那天，窗外街道上的情侣们聚集在一起，十字路口的无数霓虹灯使得东京的夜晚又添上了几分节日氛围。对面大楼的LED显示屏好像在播着某巧克力品牌的情人节限定广告，楼下偶尔经过的几对情侣好像都在低着头说些什么，但月岛戴上耳机后什么都听不清楚了。钟的指针已经快指向7点，电饭煲上显示的时间只剩下最后10分钟，冰箱里切好的食材也已经被月岛提前拿了出来。  
就差那个人了。  
月岛的手指在键盘上敲敲打打，最终又一下子全部删除。可怜的论文，看样子今天也是毫无进展。直到门外传来熟悉的“滴滴”的开门声，月岛才回过神来，啪地关上电脑，小跑到玄关。  
“我回来啦！”  
“欢迎回家，黑尾前辈。”  
黑尾打开门一见到月岛就把公文包扔在了地上，扑向了月岛，“阿月你听我说啊！今天是情人节我们部长居然想让我加班？这也太过分了对吧阿月！不过我还是赶着回来见我的阿月了嘿嘿。”  
月岛被黑尾抱了个满怀，只能像哄一只大型猫科动物一样拍拍黑尾的背，“好了黑尾前辈，快点去洗手吧准备一起做饭了。”  
黑尾把头从月岛的肩膀上抬了起来，没有说话，只有微微撅起来的嘴巴好像在暗示着什么。月岛了然，对于黑尾时不时表现出来的撒娇，他并不觉得讨厌，反而更想趁机捉弄，好获得更多黑尾脸上丰富的小表情。想着想着，月岛的嘴唇就快速地在黑尾脸颊上点了一下然后立马离开，留下意犹未尽的黑尾在后面嘟囔。  
“阿月，回家的kiss明明不是亲脸颊的，等会我可要全部讨回来。”  
月岛假装没有听懂，催促着让黑尾洗完手后来料理台帮忙。普通地一起做了料理，普通地一起吃晚饭，虽然不是在可以俯视东京的高级餐厅，也没有去游乐园在摩天轮上交换誓言之吻，可是黑尾觉得能够多一天和月岛在一起的时间就是最好的礼物。  
饭饱之后，黑尾走去了阳台，手搭在栏杆上望着什么都没有的天空。月岛从身后无声地靠近，也无需多言，黑尾像是洞悉了月岛的小心思，转身抱住了他。  
“萤，情人节快乐。虽然今年也是在家过的，但是我觉得很开心。谢谢你，又陪了我一年。”  
月岛撇嘴，他真的很不擅长应对黑尾抛出来的直球，只好跟黑尾贴得更近，微微“嗯”了一声。  
“我也……很感谢，所以…就是第一次…第一次做了巧克力。”说完，月岛还指了指冰箱的方向，示意他想吃可以现在去拿。  
黑尾诧异了几秒后，开始忍不住笑出声来，“阿月你啊，要是再直率一点就更可爱了。”  
“哈？！”月岛猛地从黑尾怀中抬起头来，用莫名其妙的眼神望着他。  
“哈哈哈算啦，现在就已经是100分的可爱了。”话音刚落，黑尾就收起了玩笑的神情，手有一下没一下地抚着月岛有段时间没剪的头发。  
“不过我是说真的哦，萤，谢谢你，明明世界上有这么多人，打排球的也一抓一大把，可以教你拦网技术的也不止我一个。我每一天都在想，阿月你愿意找到我，真的，谢谢你。”

不知是不是情人节的氛围终于影响到了月岛，这一次面对黑尾的告白， 月岛没有害羞地嘴硬，而是径直望向黑尾的眼睛。  
“这句话应该我来说才是。谢谢你黑尾前辈。还有…情人节快乐。”  
不知是谁先开的头，两人的距离越来越近，黑尾炽热的呼吸扑在月岛的脸上。月岛眨了几下眼睛，最终像是受到了蛊惑似的，闭上了双眼，微微抬起头来任由黑尾的吻落在自己唇上。

黑尾和月岛的唇双双叠在一起，趁月岛一个不注意时黑尾把自己的舌头伸了进去，舔过每一颗牙齿，和月岛的舌交缠在一起，交换唾液。两人的下体不可避免地贴在了一起，月岛被黑尾吻的晕晕沉沉的，下面传来的热度和对方逐渐变大的物件让月岛差点软了脚。或许是在阳台太过危险，黑尾松开月岛，把他一把抱起来走向房间。

月岛被小心翼翼地放在双人床上，正当他想要找回自己的呼吸时，黑尾覆上身来堵住月岛想要大口呼吸的嘴，手上也没有闲着，从月岛的睡衣下摆伸进去，右手精准地捏住了胸前的茱萸轻轻揉捏。月岛的身体仿佛有一股电流流过，在床上扭着身子想要躲开黑尾的动作。谁料黑尾的左手直接褪下了月岛的裤子，握住月岛的阴茎开始上下撸动。月岛被这突如其来的动作惊得弓起了身子，想要叫出来嘴唇却被黑尾津津有味地吃着，只好抓住了枕头边缘。  
黑尾终于松开了月岛的嘴巴，勾起一串长长的唾液，滴落在月岛的下巴上。月岛正想要抗议，黑尾却不给他喘息的机会，一把按住月岛的乳头，舌头绕着乳晕打转，左手更是加快了撸动的速度，前端冒出的晶莹的液体使得动作越来越顺畅。

“啊…嗯…不要这么…用力啊！嗯…哈…♡”月岛想要扒开黑尾埋在胸前的脑袋，手上却渐渐没了力气。

“阿月喜欢被这样舔的吧？你看，都已经这么硬了，上面是，下面更是。”说完，黑尾用牙齿轻轻咬了一下月岛的乳头，然后整颗吸起来，在上面涂满自己的唾液。

黑尾无视月岛的小小抗议，左手指甲恶趣味地在龟头上划过，在月岛快要到了的时候还堵住前端的口，不让他射出来。月岛又急又无奈，后穴因为黑尾的动作逐渐流出液体，想要黑尾赶紧进来，却不见他有任何动作。

“黑…嗯…黑尾前辈…请…快一点进来…哈…我不行..了♡”  
黑尾把手从月岛的阴茎上离开，将自己肿胀的肉棒抵在月岛不断颤动的穴口，稍微进去一点又退出来。逐渐变得明显的瘙痒感并没有得到解决，月岛无助地望着黑尾。黑尾见他实在难受，也不忍心再捉弄下去，把月岛的腿折成M字，顺手在床头柜了拿出了润滑油。冰冷的润滑油滴落在月岛炽热的小腹上，流向已经缓缓张开的穴口，黑尾将两根手指伸进了月岛的后穴，在里面肆意的搅动。

“好厉害呀阿月，里面都已经这么湿了。就这么想要吗？嗯？”  
“快点…嗯快一…快一点进来哈……笨…蛋…嗯…♡”

黑尾看着月岛流露出来的媚态，身下的分身仿佛跟之前相比又大了一圈。他向前挪了一小步，将月岛拖向自己，手扶着分身将龟头先推了进去，进去的一瞬间黑尾就感受到了穴内的媚肉从四面八方吸着他的肉棒。月岛忍不住主动抬起腰，想要黑尾插得更深一点，嘴里漏出更多的破碎的淫语。

“啊…哈…黑尾前辈…再…深一点♡”  
“哈...阿月...不要咬的那么紧，放松一点。”

月岛忍不住自己摸上了自己的乳头，模仿着黑尾之前做过的动作用指尖在乳晕上打圈。黑尾也已经到极限了，在月岛沉迷于自摸而逐渐放松警惕的时候猛地将整根没入，两人的身体之间终于连接在了一起没有缝隙。月岛的后穴终于被一口气填满，惹得他不由自主的将双腿夹住黑尾的腰。

“哈——!进...进来了...嗯...铁...朗♡”

黑尾抓住月岛的腰，挺起腰不断往舒润的媚穴里抽送，卵袋快速地拍打着月岛的屁股，发出“啪啪”的声音。感受到粘滑的穴肉更加贪婪地吸着，黑尾把月岛的腿搭在自己肩上，方便把分身送到更深的地方。豆大的汗从额头上划到下巴，滴落在月岛的腹部，黑尾低头将汗珠卷进嘴里，舌头顺着腹部渐渐向上，将月岛的身子舔了个遍。

月岛跟着黑尾抽插的速度上下撸动自己的分身，铃口在双重刺激下慢慢吐出黏稠的液体。他感觉自己仿佛在一艘不断摇晃的小船上，脑袋昏昏沉沉，只知道用本能迎合黑尾，在黑尾撞击到肉壁上的某一点时蜷起脚趾，穴内的肉将黑尾的肉棒咬的更紧。

“不要...！那里不要...嗯...哈...不可...以...啊... ♡”

黑尾双手撑在月岛身边，身下抽送的速度越来越快，穴口隐约可见已经被打出了白沫。他一口气顶到月岛的最深处，附身趴到月岛耳边咬着他的耳垂，舌头舔过他的耳廓。

“萤......萤！就这样...就这样全部射给你好吗？”  
“哈...好...嗯...啊...全部都给我...哈...黑尾前辈...射进来♡”  
“好哦...就这样全部...射进阿月的小穴里...”黑尾说着，抱紧了月岛，用力顶上生殖腔里最脆弱敏感的那一点，积攒已久的欲望被尽数释放。  
“哈......就这样怀上我的孩子吧阿月！”

/

或许是那一晚太过激烈，黑尾不由地想起了细节。回想起来，最后的最后自己只是在激动的时候来了一句不经大脑说出的话而已，没想到几个月之后的现在却成了真。黑尾这一次难得地没有开玩笑，而是换上了十分认真的表情，将月岛的手放在自己脸颊上。  
“阿月，这算是，那天晚上除了巧克力之外的隐藏礼物吗？”黑尾将月岛的手握的更紧，“感觉和阿月在一起之后获得了很多第一次呢。第一次和人一起同居，第一次为别人做饭，第一次收到阿月的手作巧克力，现在又要感受第一次做爸爸的感觉......怎么说呢，谢谢你，萤。”  
或许是黑尾的样子过于认真，月岛忍不住多看了几眼。他伸出另一只手，抱住了黑尾的腰，将自己的脸埋在黑尾胸口，许久之后才开口。  
“嗯。这句话应该我来说才对，笨蛋准爸爸。”  
黑尾抿嘴一笑，闭上双眼。  
这下子，他的身边要有一大一小两位小朋友了，到时候指不定怎么折腾呢。  
现在就让他好好享受这时日不多的安静的准爸爸时光吧。


End file.
